Llorar
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: No puedo evitar sentirme mal, estando aquí sentado, pudiendo estar con esa persona especial, tratando de recuperarla, pero claro, él ya no me ama, el me odia... y llorar, y llorar...no sirve de nada ahora que te perdíte quiero recuperar ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátamedel sufrimiento ohhhhhy llorar... y llorar...


**Hola a todos, estoy de nuevo por aquí trayéndoles un song-fic, quiero agradecer a Big Time Moch por ser quien me inspiro a hacerlo.**

**Este basado en la canción "Llorar" de Jessey y Joy, les recomendaría escucharla mientras leen.**

_**Llorar**_

Y ahí me encuentro esperando a que sea mi turno, escucho al director anunciar los nombres de todos los concursantes, mientras uno a uno se levantan y suben al escenario.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal, estando aquí sentado, pudiendo estar con esa persona especial, tratando de recuperarla, pero claro, él ya no me ama, el me odia, trata de evitarme en el receso o en los pasillos, he tratado de recuperarlo pero no puedo, mas bien no sé como, asi que hoy pondré a prueba mi voz y mi destreza con la guitarra, para cantarle y que se de cuenta de que lo ame y nunca lo dejaré de amar, para que sepa que extraño sus hermosos ojos verdes, y sus suaves y cálidos labios, soy un idiota, un gran idiota, por haberlo dejado ir, tenía su amor y se me escapo de entre los dedos y ahora lo que mas quiero es que sepa que nunca dejaré de amarlo y que nunca lo pondría por debajo de nada, que quiero ser mas amoroso pero sin él no puedo.

-Hortence Logan Mitchell.-llamo el director

Me levanto y tomo mi guitarra antes de salir al escenario y comenzar a cantar.

-Esta canción es para la persona que mas amo.-le digo a la escuela, pero solo yo sé que lo estoy viendo, mientras él mira al piso.-Para que sepa que siempre la amaré y que lo extraño.

_**Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
todo por tratar de demostrar  
olvide que sin tu amor  
no valgo nada  
y tome una vuelta equivocada**_

_**me quede sin movimiento**_  
_**sin saber por donde regresar**_  
_**lleno de remordimiento**_

_**dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas**_  
_**y llorar, y llorar,**_  
_**no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_  
_**te quiero recuperar**_  
_**ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame**_  
_**del sufrimiento, Ohh noo...**_

_**tengo la esperanza que el dolor**_  
_**cambie y se transforme en tu perdón**_  
_**navegar en un mar sin fantasmas**_  
_**y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa**_

_**juro que es verdad no miento**_  
_**que mi voluntad es cambiar**_  
_**pero sola yo no puedo**_  
_**no se como lograr**_  
_**mi alma reparar**_

_**y llorar, y llorar,**_

_**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
te quiero recuperar  
ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
del sufrimiento)**_

_**y llorar, y llorar...**_  
_**no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_  
_**te quiero recuperar**_

_**ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame**_  
_**del sufrimiento ohhhhh**_  
_**y llorar... y llorar...**_

Cerré los ojos al cantar las últimas dos palabras, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, al abrir los ojos busque rápidamente con la mirada a ese "alguien especial" pero no lo encontré, baje del escenario y me senté en el lugar en el que inicie.

-Soy un idiota.-me dije cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos

-Lo sé, pero eres mi idiota.-dijo alguien enfrente de mi

-Te amo.-dije con una sonrisa.-En serio lamento tanto….

Pero no pude terminar la oración ya que al momento sentí sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos, atrapándonos en un muy tierno y apasionado beso, en el que ambos luchábamos por el dominio de este, dejando en claro que él me seguía amando tanto como yo a él.

**Bien, aquí esta mi primer song-fic espero no haber ocasionado que se quieran suicidar, dejen su review por favor y por cierto ayuden a esta pobre escritora Rusher en un concurso escolar entrando a ****watch?v=wiBcq02PruY****para que tengamos mas visitas y poder ganar este concurso, por favor ¿si? Si nos ayudan a mi y a mis amigas les dara un beso su BTRfavorito, además una de mis amigas es Rusher asi que porfa, entren y si pueden comenten**


End file.
